


Wants and Desires

by roeskva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent gets a surprise when he learns what his sister want from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> For reeby10 (http://reeby10.livejournal.com/85671.html) for the rarepairfest 2016 exchange.
> 
> Some info:   
> Kate Argent was born in 1983 (according to a gravestone we see with her name).   
> Chris Argent: no info. Assuming here that he is about ten years older than his sister.   
> Allison Argent is born in Jan/Feb 1994.  
> This story takes place maybe in 2001, when Kate is 18 and Allison 7. 
> 
> Sorry about the somewhat contrived first part/scene. The age difference between Kate and Chris, and the year Allison was born means I can’t put it before Allison’s birth. Since I didn’t feel like writing Chris Argent betraying his wife, I came up with this as an explanation. Also, in this story Chris Argent was found abandoned as a small child and adopted by the Argents, so that’s part of his backstory in this fic (but really of marginal importance for the story.) 
> 
> You can just jump past chapter one to ignore that part - the rest can be read as plot-what-plot. 
> 
> Note: I haven’t watched anything after mid-season 4

”You have  _ got _ to be kidding!” Argent exclaimed, staring at his sister. 

Kate smiled and batted her eyes. “Why would I be kidding?” She let herself fall down in the sofa beside him and ran her hand lovingly up his arm before leaning in closer. 

“Stop it! That’s  _ not  _ funny!” He pushed her hand away.

“It’s not  _ meant  _ to be funny! I mean it! It’s been decided - you’re going to impregnate me.” Her smile turned predatory. “And I’m  _ so _ going to enjoy it!” 

“Our leaders decided it? They wouldn’t do  _ that _ ! You’re my sister -  _ and  _ I’m married! They can’t ask me to betray Victoria!” 

“They’re not - she agreed to it,” Kate told him, a slight triumph to her voice. “Ask her if you don’t believe me.”

“Oh, I will, you can be sure of that!” He shook his head. “But tell me anyway,  _ why _ ?” 

“I’d have thought you could guess. You’re always so smart, brother,” she said with a light smirk. “The Argent bloodline is old and important. Without us the fight against evil would be severely weakened.”

He rolled his eyes. “I still fail to see your point.” 

“You weren’t born an Argent - father found you, abandoned, and  _ made  _ you one of us.” 

“I’ve never heard that this was a problem before! Besides, I married Victoria, and she’s descended from the Argent family too.”

“Not from the main line. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. It’s more about us having become few. What if we one day are too few to carry on the battle?” 

“There are other families.” He suddenly hesitated, realizing something. “ _ You _ convinced them, didn’t you?” 

She smiled deprecatingly. “So maybe I had a small part in it. Still, it  _ is _ true our leaders are worried because it’s just the two of us. You’ve only got one kid - and I think we all know that I’m not cut out for family life, nor do I want anyone to arrange my marriage for me.” 

“It worked out well enough for Victoria and me. I love her.” He sighed. “But we’ve agreed not to put Allison through that when she grows up. She’ll be allowed to choose for herself. In every way.” 

“So you  _ do  _ have a little bit of rebellion in you.” She laughed and put her hand on his leg. “Wonderful! Anyway, I offered to have a child now, as long as I didn’t have to raise him or her. Our beloved leaders agreed to it.”   


“All right, good for you, but why have it with  _ me _ ?” 

“You’ve apparently made quite an impression, would you believe that?” She grinned. “Meaning you’d provide good genes for future hunters. Also - I  _ like _ you. A lot. I’ve been attracted to you for years - or hadn’t you noticed?” She sidled up to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

“Oh, I’d say I  _ suspected _ . Like at my birthday a year ago, when you showed up in the shortest, most see-through dress I’ve  _ ever  _ seen before... and then proceeded to wiggle your ass at me when you bent to pick up something!” 

“And you  _ loved  _ it! Don’t try to deny it! I noticed how you looked.” She leaned closer to whisper into his ear. “You, dear brother, is  _ busted _ !” She licked along his ear, then sucked on the lobe. 

He gasped and quickly rose. “I  _ told  _ you to stop that!” 

Kate mock pouted. “Go talk to Victoria, then. Since you don’t seem to believe me!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Argent opened the door to let in Kate, who sauntered past him, dropping a small overnight bag on the floor just inside the door.

She took off her coat to reveal she was wearing a very short dress, which plunged deeply at the front. "I take it you're convinced?" She ran her hand through her hair, which was still damp from the shower she had taken before going to his house.

He had been staring at her from the moment she took off her coat, but now he shook himself. He closed the door. "Yes. Victoria for some reason agrees with the decision."

"She's always been smart." Kate grinned, liking the effect she was having on him. "So - are you ready to admit your attraction to me _now_?

He hesitated, then shook his head at the craziness. "Yes, why not, since you seem to know so much about me."

"Of _course_ I do. I'm your sister." Her smile widened as she stepped up to him and put her arms loosely on his shoulders. "No one knows you as well as I do. Now, are you ready for the hottest sex you'll ever have or do I have to seduce you?" She winked at him. "More than I have already, I mean."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I told you, I'll do as I'm told."

"Yes, you always do, but in this case I want more than that. You _did_ just admit you're lusting for me. Now show it!" She raised herself on her toes and pressed a kiss against his lips.

While he did not react immediately, he also did not pull away, and when she ran her tongue over his lips, he put his arms around her and leaned into the kiss, which quickly deepened and became more passionate.

After a few moments he pulled back, and spoke, his voice rough from arousal. "Yes, _damn it_! I admit it, Kate. I _do_ want you."

"Good!" She laughed and pulled her thin dress over her head, throwing it aside. She ran her hand down his chest, over his stomach, down to grab hold of the hem of his pants and pull him along. He willingly let himself be lead, his gaze on her breasts and the lace bra she was wearing.

She pushed him up against the nearby wall and gave him a fiery kiss before putting her hand over his already hardening shaft, squeezing it softly through his jeans and making him gasp out loud. "Why are we wasting the time? Let's get you out of these clothes!"

She unzipped his pants and pushed them down together with his underwear, freeing his cock. She licked her lips and knelt down before him, grabbing his shaft and pumping it a few times before she placed a kiss on the tip.

"Kate!"

"What? You don't want me to suck your cock?" She smiled wickedly. "I assure you, I am _very_ good at it."

He swallowed thickly. "I... I don't doubt it. Please... continue."

"Then be a good boy and _behave_." She caressed his shaft, watching it harden and grow even larger between her fingers. " _Very_ nice! You're easily among the biggest of the lovers I've had. Who would have expected _that_? I am _so_ going to enjoy you!" She made a slow lick from the base of his cock to the head, then wrapped her lips around it and quickly took him into her mouth.

He groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, unable to stop himself from pushing deeper into her mouth as she continued pleasuring him.

She placed one of her hands on his pelvis and sternly pressed him back against the wall behind him. "I _told_ you to behave!" she warned.

He nodded wordlessly, and she again took him into her mouth. Kate began sliding up and down his cock, taking more and more of it inside. She really was very skilled and soon he was groaning loudly as he fought to control himself.

He was getting close to coming when she pulled back and rose, a mischievous grin on her face. "Your turn!"

"Kate! _Please_!" he begged.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be allowed to come - many times." She laughed. "That _is_ one of the points to this, but not just yet."

"You are _evil_!" he complained. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, before scooping her up in his arms.

He stepped out of his pants that were bundled along his feet, and carried Kate to the bedroom, putting her down by the bed. She kicked off her flats and got rid of her panties and bra, throwing them carelessly aside before letting herself fall down on the bed.

She scooted closer to the edge, positioning herself for ease of access before spreading her legs. Holding his gaze, she slowly slid a hand down over her stomach, down to spread her folds and glide a finger between them. She bit her lower lip and looked at him through half-lidded eyes as she rubbed her clit. After a little while she stopped, smiling at him. "It sure looks like you're enjoying the show! Well, come join me then and show me your skills! Make me come!"

He had been looking hungrily at her, touching himself as he did so. Now he knelt down before her, eager to please her.

He planted a kiss on Kate's soft inner thigh, and licked a trail to her mound, placing a kiss there as well. He dipped a finger into her hot, wet pussy and slid it up to her clit, circling it. She moaned softly, placing her hand on the back of his head and pushing him a little further down, making it clear that she wanted his tongue where his fingers were, and that she wanted it _now_.

He parted her folds with his fingers, then made a long lick from her opening to her clit, causing her to buck her hips and groan loudly. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub while again dipping a finger into her pussy, fucking her slowly with it.

He increased the frequency of his licks as he felt Kate grow closer to climax, and added another finger. He then slowed down a little, before increasing the stimulation again, keeping her at the edge. She was quickly getting desperate, clutching at the blankets and moaning loudly.

Her moans were driving him wild with lust, and he considered briefly if she would ever forgive him if he mounted her now, but he decided against it. Her anger could be dangerous.

"Harder!" she demanded. " _Faster_!"

Despite his tongue starting to get numb, he obeyed her as best he could. He pushed in a third finger and thrust in and out of her quickly. With this added pleasure it did not take long before he was rewarded by her cry of release as she came hard, her pussy clenching around his fingers.

"Good?" he asked, sitting back on his haunches with a smug expression on his face.

She gave him a crooked smile. "Acceptable." She grinned. "Now come and fuck me! I want to feel that big, hard cock in me!"

"With pleasure!" He did not hesitate for a moment, but immediately thrust into her, making a groan of relief as he sank into her tight wetness.

She let out a gasp that ended in a moan at being filled so quickly. " _Fuck_!"

He pulled out and pushed back into her, hitting bottom this time. He entered her again and again, slowly building up momentum. She wrapped her legs around him and used her heels to pull him towards her with each of his thrusts, causing him to enter her hard.

Suddenly she rolled them over and straddled him, holding herself up above him so that his cock just teased her entrance. He had been close to coming and now whimpered and was about to complain, when she pushed down over him fast and began riding him hard, grinding against him each time she reached bottom.

He grabbed her hips and thrust up against her, keeping the pace. It did not take long before he felt his tenuous grasp of control slipping, and he cried out and pulled her down hard as he released copious amounts of seed in her.

Kate gasped, very close to coming as well. She slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed at her most sensitive spot, the extra stimulation pushing her over almost immediately.

She let herself fall down on top of him, and lay there for a little while with his arms around her, as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke her from slumber with a kiss, and she looked up at him a little sleepily. She returned the kiss, then grinned as she realized she could feel his hard erection against her leg.

"Ready for a new round?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, absolutely. We have barely started." She sat up and pulled him in for a fiery kiss which took his breath away. She smiled when she saw how hard he was, and reached out to tease his shaft with her fingers. "Nice and thick. _Delicious_! I like the feeling of being full."

He pushed her down on the bed and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking and nibbling at it while using his hand to stimulate the other breast. She moaned in pleasure as he continued his ministrations until her nipples were like hard pebbles.

"God, _Chris_! Fuck me now!" Kate moaned again. "Stop teasing me!"

He grinned. "All right. Turn over, then!"

She immediately rolled over and lifted her butt up, wiggling it at him. "You want me like this, you naughty boy?"

"Yes! I want to feel your firm ass against me as I slam into you tight pussy!" He angled his cock against her opening, grabbed her hips, and pulled her back against him hard, entering her in one long stroke.

She let out a long moan of pleasure as he filled and stretched her, then began thrusting into her again and again.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice rough with arousal.

"Yes! Oh, _yes_! Take me!" She moaned loudly. "Take me hard!"

He laughed hoarsely and continued fucking her with long, hard strokes. She gasped and pushed back against him with each thrust, clearly enjoying the rough lovemaking very much.

Reaching around and between her legs, he found her clit and massaged it as he kept rocking into her. She groaned and closed her eyes, the pleasure almost enough to make her come.

His thrusts grew faster and more erratic as he rapidly approached orgasm. Kate was now urging him on, telling him to ride her faster, to make her come.

He rubbed hard at her clit, and she cried out almost immediately as she came with an explosion. He let out a hoarse sound as her pussy squeezed his cock, and he rammed into her one more time before spilling his seed in her.

Spent, they collapsed together in a tangle of arms and legs. It was several minutes later when he was finally able to summon the strength to roll off her and over on the side. He smiled, feeling happy.

She raised her head and turned to look at him. "What's with that insufferable grin?"

His smile widened. "Maybe I just like the fact I can satisfy my demanding sister."

"Oh, you certainly can." She smiled. "That doesn't mean I don't look forward to teaching you some new tricks." She stretched luxuriously on the bed and winked at him. "Come here. For once I actually feel like cuddling!"

Shaking his head fondly at her, he snuggled up to her and held her close as they dozed off. 


End file.
